<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Issues by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666552">Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>23. "I'm not apologizing."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noel Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N gives an apologetic smile to the table, squeezing her boyfriend's hand, before she gets up and follows after her niece. She’s not surprised to see that Noel had followed her, but stays outside of the yellow room, while she goes in. She sighs seeing her niece sitting on the floor, against her bed. Getting on the floor with the eleven year old girl, she looks around the room. “Do you want to talk about it?”<br/>
“I’m not apologizing.”<br/>
Y/N presses her lips together. “I wasn’t expecting you to.”</p><p>“I can be mad right? I mean dad just died and now she wants to move in with her boyfriend that I’ve never even met. She wants us to move to a whole different state and it hasn’t even been six months!” The girl starts to cry and Y/N can feel her heartbreak again for her.<br/>
She pulls the girl into a hug as best as she can, noticing from the mirror that’s propped against the wall that Noel has joined them and shut the door. “Of course you can be mad, sweetheart. Even if you had met him, you’re allowed to be mad. You can be mad about every single part of this no matter what details change.” Noel crouches down beside them, squeezing her shoulder.<br/>
“I don’t want to leave you guys and she’s going to make me.”<br/>
When Noel sees that his girlfriend is unable to talk without crying, he takes over. “You’re not leaving us, at least not yet.”<br/>
“But I will be. She’s already started packing up the apartment. At first I thought it was just dad’s stuff, but now I know.” She trails off, an idea coming to her.<br/>
The couple shares a look, not realizing that her mom had been serious about moving.<br/>
She backs away from her aunt, so she can look at both of them. “What if I moved in with you guys? I don’t want to be away from you and she wants to move all the way to Kansas!”<br/>
Before she can say anything, Noel interrupts her. “We’ll talk about it.” </p><p>“You can’t just get her hopes up, Noel!” Y/N shouts as soon as they enter their shared apartment a few hours later.<br/>
“I wasn’t trying to! I knew that you would immediately say no and then come home and actually consider it.”<br/>
She sighs, “I hate that you’re right.”<br/>
He chuckles, pulling her into his arms. “I know.” </p><p>It’s quiet between them for a moment before he asks, “what do you want to do? Because you know I’ll back you on whatever decision you want to make.”<br/>
“Is it bad that I want to have her move in? The guest bedroom is pretty much hers already since we got this place and if she had it we wouldn’t have to worry about it putting you out of an office.” She says, moving away from him to sit on the couch.<br/>
He follows after her, “yeah, the three bedrooms make up for the high rent.” He takes on her hands in his. “It’s like I said before, I’ll back you with whatever you want, but we have to think about logistics. She might have to go to a different school and while we do have the income for it, our schedules aren’t the best. You work crazy hours and I’m touring now during different parts of the year.” He doesn’t bother mentioning how custody might be an issue, it had been clear for awhile now that his girlfriend was picking up where her sister was slacking.<br/>
She nods, “yeah, there’s a lot to consider.”<br/>
He smiles at her, knowing that sooner or later she would tell him what she wanted to do. Right now she just needed to think about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>